


Recollections and Rewards

by whisperinginthelibrary



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinginthelibrary/pseuds/whisperinginthelibrary
Summary: A little one-shot of how Erica and Franky spend a Sunday morning reflecting with each other on how their relationship has developed. Rewards are given for honest answers........





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear any comments!

It was a beautiful Sunday morning with the sun peeking through the curtains into the bedroom of the apartment at the top of the building. If a hostage situation had been in progress and the latest infrared heat seeking camera being used it would still have been unable to determine the number of bodies asleep under the bed clothes so tightly entwined and so perfectly synchronized together were they.It was the brunette who stirred first. As with every morning since she moved in with her blond girlfriend the brunette's first reaction was to break out into a huge smile barely able to believe the good fortune that had led her to where she now was, the woman that she loved only inches away from her. She stretched, slipped out of bed and headed for a bathroom break.Returning to the bed minutes later, a refreshing minty taste in her mouth having brushed her teeth she got back under the covers as gently as possible in order not to wake the sleeping blonde beauty.She propped herself up on her left elbow and watched the slow soft rhythmic breathing feeling that she could lie and watch this for the rest of her days if needed. Occasionally a wisp of blond hair would fall across her lovers face and the brunette would tenderly and gently brush it back into place.She pushed the covers slowly down the bed until the tops of the blonds firm breasts came into view.The mischievious side of the brunette's personality started to kick in as she twisted to reach down to the bottom of three drawers that were in the stand beside their bed.From it she withdrew a mink massage glove ,put it on and turned her attention back to the object of her desires lying beside her. She began by gently brushing the fur over the blonde's face before moving on to longer slower strokes on her shoulders and arms. A irritating need to scratch her own nose stopped the brunette temporarily but she was pleasantly surprised to discover that her ceasing was noticed by someone else 

"Franky Doyle , don't you even think about stopping.Get that hand back on my body at once" 

"Morning babe ,sorry didn't mean to wake you but you just looked so gorgeous lying there that I had to do something" 

" Been awake for the last 10 minutes actually " teased Erica Davidson "but I was enjoying the sensation of what you were doing so much that it seemed a shame to stop you!" 

"You sneaky minx" laughed Franky "But the glove can wait for a while.I need to do this first" 

With that Franky leant in to place a deeply passionate first kiss of the day on Erica's lips who responded with a low moan of satisfaction . 

" You taste nice" purred Erica "But then you always do" 

"Would you say then that I'm eatable" sassed Franky 

"Oh yes" giggled Erica moving in for another deep throated embrace 

Both woman were now lying on their sides facing each other their breasts pressed together .Franky moved her right leg between Erica's thighs feeling the dampness of her lover on her own bare skin. 

"Oh my "gasped Franky "Someone's eager" 

"Every time with you baby"panted Erica as she moved to lie on her back staring up at the ceiling."Sometimes I have to pinch myself to believe how lucky I am to have you back in my life after the journey we've been through." 

"We were always meant to be" whispered Franky" right from when you were my mentor at Wentworth" 

"Really " answered Erica "How were you so sure.I wasn't even certain I liked you enough even to fulfill that role." 

"So what changed ?" quizzed Franky. She pulled back the covers so that both women were lying naked on top of the bed.Returning the mink glove to her hand she once again began to explore the contours of Erica's body with gliding caresses. 

"You really expect me to concentrate with you doing that" Erica gasped 

"Okay then " chuckled Franky removing her hand "I'll ask the questions and there'll be a reward for how good your answer is." 

" You're a hard taskmaster Franky Doyle" giggled Erica "So okay then shoot ,what's your first question" 

" First impressions of me" asked Franky 

" That you were rude , brash , full of your own importance and thought you were God's gift to women" 

"Well no reward for that answer" quipped Franky " So when did your opinion of me start to change?" 

"Pretty soon after I started tutoring you."confessed Erica " I could see that underneath that tough as teak exterior that you liked to portray was a sensitive, vulnerable and incredibly intelligent woman who had so much untapped potential if she only chose to channel it in the right direction" 

"Now that was a good answer" Franky huskily replied. She moved the gloved hand down Erica's body and began long, slow rhythmic strokes.She didn't want to over excite the blond too early in their little game so with the first sound of a moan she removed her hand and moved to her next question 

"So when did you decide I was gorgeous and that you wanted a piece of Franky Doyle?" she snickered 

Realising the rules of the game and that the easiest way to get what she wanted, which was Franky's hands all over her, Erica fixed the brunette with a steady stare and explained 

"It's hard to pin point an exact time " a now reflective Erica continued " I always thought you saw me as some sort of a game ; as something to do to counter the boredom that someone of your ability must have felt in Wentworth. And then you had that incident in the laundry room with Jacs when the steam press was forced onto your hand and I called in to the infirmary to see you.You looked like a little girl lost, as if realising where all that top dog bullshit had got you. I so wanted to go over and hug you and tell you that everything would be all right. But of course I couldn't given our differing status in the prison. From that time on my feelings toward you definitely changed .When I went to your cell later that day to ask you to speak at the VIP event I'd organised for the women and you were lying on top of your bed , well my imagination was starting to play tricks on me.And of course then there was the speech" 

"Miss Davidson ....got me....Believed in me....Saw past the front......Saw who I was......Gave me a hunger , a desire to be a better person.......Helped that she was hot" interrupted Franky . "I meant every word of it " she continued "I still do " 

"Come here baby" Erica pleaded 

Franky moved over the few inches that separated the two women and was rewarded with another deep kiss as tongues entered mouths seeking out every corner each savouring every drop,every taste of the other.When they separated the look of love that each felt for the other was in danger of railroading their little game. 

"So the speech worked then did it " taunted Franky as she reverted back to her cocky best "How exactly?" 

"Do I have to Franky ?" a now husky voiced Erica asked 

"Well if you want lots of this " chuckled Franky as she began to once again rub the mink glove over Erica's lower stomach only ceasing when the blond's hips started to rise off the bed as she tried to get closer to the brunettes teasing strokes 

"Okay Okay " Erica surrendered "Next question" 

"When we met in your office to discuss my choice of courses what were you really thinking?" sassed Franky 

"I was dreading that meeting " admitted Erica "The night before I'd had the horniest dream about you and just before waking I can still remember you asking me Tell me what you want me to do? And then when I walked into my office and you were sitting there looking incredibly gorgeous with the sun streaming in on your face I really had no chance . That was the exact time when I realised I was lost around you. I was worried that you could see right through me and read my mind." 

"Why do you think I said 'As long as you're my tutor'" smirked Franky "All those bullshit excuses you tried to come up with to put me off. I knew you were falling for me . Thing is though from that moment it stopped being a game to me because....." 

"Because what ? asked Erica seeing a little chance to get her own back on the brunette 

" Because I was falling for you too " said a bashful Franky ."Sure Kim was still on the scene but she meant nothing.All my feelings were for you so that's why I was so direct with you in the library . " 

" Well it certainly worked " whispered Erica for some strange reason feeling herself start to blush 

"Oh yeah " smirked Franky "How Miss Davidson ? Do tell because as I recall at the time you claimed that it did nothing for you." 

"Franky" pleaded Erica "You really want to know? " 

" Final question baby , I swear .Then it's reward time." 

" Well, I kept thinking of when you said sex should be 'new ,scary and a little bit dangerous' .Of how you had gone down the traditional route of sex with men because that's what was expected of you . And I realised that you were describing my experiences up to that point exactly. I went back to my office and watched on the CCTV cameras as you and Kim were messing about on the bench in the yard and I found myself wishing it was me out there with you . In fact.... 

"What " gasped Franky as she found herself getting turned on by Erica's confessions 

"I ..... I was so frustrated and horny that I had to do something to give myself a release so I slipped my hand up my skirt and..... 

"In your office when anyone could have walked in ?" 

" Exactly" continued Erica her voice now taking on a guttural tone." And if I'd been caught Francesca it would all have been your fault . You were just so god damn gorgeous and I couldn't make a move on you. I so wanted to believe that you weren't just all talk. That you hadn't been deliberately provocative as you said .That you did have some sort of feelings for me even if they were purely physical" 

"Feelings? Didn't you know I'd have run through a brick wall for you. That I still would and more" Franky 's smoky voice admitted. 

As the heat of passion between the two of them took hold once again Erica lay on her front as Franky started to explore the contours of Erica's body with long strokes over her back and legs evolving to harder probing strokes on her shoulders and arms.Erica's skin was becoming attuned to the touch as light kisses from Franky sent delicious shivers down her spine.The brunette then turned Erica onto her back and began to massage her arms and hands. Franky decided to up the hotness of the moment by sitting astride Erica so as she would be able to feel her hot skin and body movements. She moved her hands to the legs and enticed her girlfriend further with some long slow strokes. As she moved the glove down the leg Franky brushed past Erica's pussy wanting the sensation of what she was experiencing to last a while longer. She used the fur to tickle the tops of Erica's feet and between her toes. The moans and sighs coming from her girlfriend let Franky know that Erica was becoming increasingly aroused by the sensation of the fur and that it was time to up the ante. Removing the glove she began to place the softest of kisses on Erica's body. Starting at the ears she moved to the neck and shoulders before tenderly indulging herself on the blond's lips sucking on them gently inflicting just the smallest of bites as she did so. Moving downwards bit by bit Franky now placed her lips on Erica's palms before sucking attentively on her fingertips. The soft moans that she could hear began to intensify as Franky unhurriedly started to kiss on the blond's super sensitive rock hard nipples before further stimulating her girlfriend by placing kisses on her smooth stomach which had the effect of Erica's body starting to rise from the bed. A sly smile came over Franky's lips as the two womens eyes momentarily locked on each other both of them by now totally caught up in the moment. The brunette moved teasingly past the intoxicating smell of Erica's sex and began to scratch and kiss the inside of her lovers thighs. The approving sounds coming from Erica's lips only encouraged Franky onwards as she placed her own body over her girlfriends so that they were now rubbing against each other. Realising that it would not be long before Erica would climax Franky began to stimulate the blond's clit with her fingers. As the intensity and volume of Erica's cries filled the room Franky replaced her fingers with her smooth tongue keeping up a steady rhythm as the blonds body started to buck as she grabbed the bed sheet and started to grind her juice laden pussy against Franky's mouth. Erica reached down and pulled on Franky's hair their lust filled eyes again meeting as she started to shake and convulse as the orgasm that been building overtook her whole body. The intensity of the stare between the two lovers only added to the feeling of total and absolute well being that came over Erica as Franky's expert tongue continued on riding out every last moment until the blonds sweat covered body slumped back on the bed her breathing now rapid and raspy as she began to recover from the euphoric sensation she had just experienced. 

"If I ever attend another work seminar Q and A " Erica panted "It will never be a patch on this one" 

" And to think that's only the end of round one " giggled Franky as she pulled the bed clothes back over them and moved in behind her lover their two bodies spooned together in perfect harmony."I have lots more questions to ask" 

As the church bells began to ring in the distance and as the rest of the world went about its business Erica and Franky lay together their fingers intertwined in their own little place of paradise, so grateful for the wonderful life that they had found together. 

" You were so right baby " Erica purred "We were meant to be" 


End file.
